Petit elfe inattendu
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Suite à un accident de potion, harry devient un petit elfe dans la terre du milieu, rencontre 13 nains, un hobbit et un magicien.
1. prologue

**Petit elfe inattendu**

prologue :

« Deux tours dans le sens de l' aiguille d'une montre et quatre à l'inverse »

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert lisait consciencieusement les inscriptions de son livre, tout en surveillant le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Harry Potter est un élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard situé en Écosse. Le jeune harry eu été surprit le jour où il reçut sa lettre, toute sa vie son oncle et sa tante l'avait élevé dans l' inexistence de la magie. C'est pourquoi qu'a chaque événement étrange qu'il provoquait, sa famille le punissait en l'enfermant dans son placard sans manger. Depuis la mort de ses parents il vivait avec sa seule famille existante qui le traitait comme un délinquant et un serviteur alors que son cousin était chouchouté. Il n'avait parlé de son enfance qu'a ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione tous les deux à Griffondor. Il c'était lui-même adapté dans la maison des courageux, essayant de rattraper son retard.

Harry était en ce moment même en classe de potion, dirigé d'une main de fer par le professeur Rogue. Ils étaient au mois de février, et dès le premier jour ils se sont détestés.

Il regarda la couleur de sa préparation sachant d'avance que ce n'était pas le résultât prévu. Le professeur fonçait dans sa direction, faisant voler sa cape noire telle une chauve-sourie.

« Potter ! Êtes vous ignorant au point de ne pas savoir lire des instructions claires ? Vous avez laissé votre chaudron sur le feu en rajoutant les limaces à cornes alors que vous devez l'éteindre ! 50 points en moins pour votre incompétence ! »

Malfoy se ficha de lui ouvertement, le garçon blond était un sang-pur d'une grande famille et étant un serpentard, c'était un rival.

Discutant avec ses amis il remarqua trop tard le blondinet, Crabbe et Goyle lancer des ingrédients vers lui.

Ce fut le chaos.

Les ingrédients rentrèrent au contacte de la potion foiré, le mélange bleu pale tourna au jaune vif lui explosant au visage avant d'avoir pu s'éloigner.

« HARRY ?! »

Hermione Granger regarda partout autour de sois, son ami avait disparu.

…...

Il ouvrit les yeux, pensant qu'il devait être dans une infirmerie s'il n'avait pas une touffe d'herbe sous son nez.

Herbe ?

Harry se releva brusquement tenant sa baguette d'une main ferme. Il était dans une prairie avec arbres, ruisseaux et fleurs à l' horizon. Mais pas d'habitations.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

C'était une voix enfantine qui sortit de sa gorge, paniqué il regarda ses minuscules mains et sa robe de sorcier beaucoup trop grande. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus au nid d'oiseaux habituels, ils étaient longs et fins. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut ses oreilles pointues.

Il cria.

**Hello, voici ma nouvelle fic, j'adore quand harry devient un petit elfe, mais d'habitude il arrive dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux cette fois ce sera dans le hobbit. Pauvre petit entouré de nains... Si cela vous plaît laisser une petite review, et si vous avez des suggestion de prénoms elfique pour harry, donnez les moi:)**

**désolé pour les fautes**


	2. Chapter 1Un nouveau monde, un nouveau no

**Petit elfe inattendu**

chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde, un nouveau nom

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'un groupe de nains dirigé par le roi Thorin ecu-de-chêne avait recruté un hobbit dans leur voyage. Gandalf le gris leur avait conseillé Bilbo comme cambrioleur pour récupérer leur montagne des mains(ou griffes) du dragon Smaug.

« Fili, Kili occupez-vous des poneys et surtout, restez près d'eux. » ordonna Thorin à ses neveux pendant que tous se hâter à la mise en place du camp.

« Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici » marmonna le magicien examinant la maison anéantie près d'eux. « Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la vallée cachée. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit » insista Thorin sous le regard désapprobateur du vieil homme.

« Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aiderions, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils... »

« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils ! »

« Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire, le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider. »

« Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quels aides avons nous reçu des elfes ! » répliqua-t'il comme s'il crachait du venin en pronnoncant ce mot. « Les orcs pillent la Moria et nos terres sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux qui ont trahi mon grand-père. Qui ont trahi mon père. »

« Vous n' êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassez le passé. »

« J'ignorai qu'elle vous appartenait ! » répondit il sèchement les yeux dans ceux du magicien.

Ce dernier soupira, marchant à vive allure -ce qui pourrait étonner vu son âge- en dehors du camp.

« Tout va bien ? Où allez vous Gandalf ? » s'étonna le jeune Hobbit

« Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui ait la tête sur les épaules. »

« Et qui est ? »

« Moi monsieur Sacquet! J'ai eu assez affaire aux nains pour aujourd'hui »

…...

Des arbres, encore des arbres, de l'herbe, de l'herbe partout, et encore plus d'herb- oh non, c'est des fleurs ! Voici en gros la pensée actuelle de notre petit survivant.

Après avoir crié, pleuré comme l'enfant qu'il était maintenant, il avait décidé d'explorer la région à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il erre dans une forêt, qui n'était sûrement pas celle de Poudlard, soupirant de désespoir.

« Hermione et Ron doivent être inquiet, Dumbledore ne me laissera pas en pleine nature. Il faut que je trouve des renseignements et avec un peu de chance je trouverai d'autre sorciers qui me permettront d'utiliser leur hibou... »

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il voudrait sa chouette, Hagrid lui avait fait son premier cadeau cet été. Depuis, Hedwige était sa plus fidèle amie. Mais aujourd'hui il était seul, dans un autre corps. Tellement petit -probablement d'un enfant de 2 ans ½ - il était certain qu'il finirait par mourir de faim.

L'enfant sortait de ses idées noires en entendant un craquement de brindilles.

Apeuré il sauta dans un buisson, mais il garda un œil sur le vieil homme fumant sa pipe. Celui ci ressemblait énormément à son directeur, ils ont un air de famille.

Yeux bleu pétillants. Longue Barbe. Un étrange bâton. Une robe grise qui descendait à ses chevilles. Cet inconnu devait être sorcier ! Le griffondor quitta sa cachette improvisée pour foncer vers lui, pleurant à l'idée de ne plus être seul.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Un doux sourire en direction de l'enfant pour le rassurer, le fait que gandalf soit surprit fut un euphémisme. Il était choqué de trouver un si minuscule garçon vêtu seulement d'une longue chemise et d'un pull qui traînait sur le sol. Le petit affreusement maigre aux traits délicats et ayant les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'ait vus, sautiller d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne cachaient pas la pointe de ses oreilles.

Le jeune était un elfe ! Le magicien en lâcha sa pipe, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit sous l'influence d'une illusion et qu'il disparaisse tout seul. Apparemment il était réel... Par les Valars, la fille du seigneur Elrond était la plus jeune elfe, aucune autre naissance n'a eu lieu ensuite ! Il ne savait rien à propos de ce miracle, mais il allait le découvrir.

« Bonjour, je suis Gandalf le gris. Quel est ton nom mon enfant et où sont tes parents? »

Il lui avoua tout, son nom, ses parents décédés par un mage noir, sa vie chez sa tante et son oncle, les événements étranges quand il se trouvait en danger, sa lettre pour poudlard, le chemin de traverse, ses amis, Malfoy, les griffondor, le chien à trois têtes, le troll d' Halloween, les serpentards, Malfoy, le Quidditch, sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il sortit de sa poche en même temps que sa baguette, les cours, Malfoy, les potions et l' explosion causée par Malfoy.

Essoufflé, il s' arrêta regardant le vieil homme à ses côtés. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'a cessé de se plaindre du blond.

Gandalf fut fasciné par l'existence d'un monde remplit de sorcier -pas tous gentils certes- mais en même temps il était inquiet. Il ignorait comment aider cet enfant. Il demanda au jeune de 11 ans quelques explications sur sa magie qui était bien différente de la sienne.

« Et bien Harry, tu vas venir avec moi. Je suis actuellement dans une quête avec des nains et un hobbit. Les nains n'aiment pas les elfes, mais ils ne feront aucun mal à un enfant. Je te propose de me suivre, il ne faut pas rester dans ces terres sauvages. Cependant il te faudra un nouveau nom. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Il vaut mieux que tous ignorent l'existence de l'autre monde, et si un petit elfe à un nom humain cela attira l'attention. Déjà que tu vas en avoir car tu est le seul enfant, vaut mieux ne pas en rajouter. Que penses-tu de Lintor ?»

Harry réfléchie, Gandalf avait raison, et puis il n'aimait pas tellement attirer l' attention.

« Pourquoi Lintor? » Ce prénom était plutôt joli, mais d'après le magicien ici les noms qualifient souvent la personne.

Et d'un sourire malicieux, il indiqua le front marqué de l'éclaire.

…...

Pendant ce temps, un délicieux fumer remplit une clairière, digne de bonne viandes grillées... Du moins pour des trolls.

Les nains avaient étaient capturés lorsque les trolls s'étaient emparés des poneys et du hobbit. Ils avaient étaient forcés à stopper le combat pour sauver la vie du cambrioleur. A présent la moitié était dans un sac, l'autre sur une brochette ou un kebab nains.

Voulant gagner du temps Bilbo les avait engagés dans une discution sur je site : ''l'art culinaire de la viande des nains'' fin de la citation.

« J'ai des parasites gros comme moi ! »

« Et moi j'ai des parasites, d'énormes parasites ! »

Et là ? Et bien pour éviter de se faire croquer, tous rentraient dans le jeu de Bilbo en faisant croire qu'ils avaient une invasion de vers.

Au mêmes moments, les deux magiciens étaient sur place. Harry sortit sa baguette se souvenant du troll à Halloween. Cette fois ils étaient trois.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _

Un rocher se souleva, retombant brutalement sur la tête d'un des monstres. Ses compagnons ignorent alors les nains, cherchant à comprendre avec leur QI limité ce qui arrive à la victime.

« Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! »

La lumière du soleil transforma les créatures en pierre, ne restait que les nains attachés hurlant leur joie, gandalf sur sa roche brisée et Harry qui se faufila discrètement vers l' istari.

Une fois tous libéré, et habillés il guida son nouveau protégé vers le groupe.

« Mes amis » commença-t-il sous les yeux curieux « Je vous présente le jeune Lintor. »

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir lu mon 1er chapitre, n'hésitait pas à mettre une petite review pour m'encourager, surtout que je poste ce chapitre pendant mes révisions pour les oraux (et oui je passe mon bac cette année ^^) sachez que je vous répondrais toujours au chapitre suivant :) désolé en cas de fautes...**

**réponse aux reviews :**

**Mordollwen Castiel:le premier commentaire (*0*) **

**merci, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes espérances **

**Guest : amusante oui car je rajoute toujours des touches de comédie dans mes fics, mais il y aura des moment sérieux avec les batailles etc... ;)**

**merci :D**

**Akayui merci beaucoup**

**et ba la voilà !**

**loubega:merci, j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire**

**Melior Silverdjane:hello, je vois t'est venu voir ma fic :) **

**ba merci, que veux tu que je te dise à par cela ? Chou oui, les petit elfes c'est chou(x) XD (et oui moi ça me fait penser au légume ! /**reçoit une tomate /** )**

**en tout cas t'a vu que c'est le nom que tu m'a dit ? Sérieusement j'aimai pas sairon, mais lintor me plaisait bien :D merci du coup de mains, entre auteurs faut bien s'entraider ! :D**

**bye**

**Guest : non seulement t'aime, tu pose une review et essaye de m'aider, comment dire merci ?:D**

**J'avoue cependant que je n'ai pas choisis parmi tes proposition, j'espère que t'est pas vexé. En gros :**

**-Aeglos:déjà le nom d'une arme**

**-Celeborn : c'est le nom du seigneur de Lorien**

**-Aldaron:j'ai hésiter à le choisir, je l'aimais bien, mais je ne trouver pas de raison sur pourquoi gandalf l'aurait ainsi nommé. Mais je le garde de coté, les noms sa manque toujours pour les OC/personnages secondaires. Donc ça pourrait ressortir dans l'histoire ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:La caverne aux trésors

**Petit elfe inattendu**

réponse aux reviews :

Mordollwen Castiel:merci:) j'avoue, ça doit être trop mignon ! XD

Melior Silverdjane : merci quand même pour le nom^^ oui, il peut utiliser sa magie. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est qu'en 1ère année donc il sait pas grand chose XD Néanmoins il utilisera parfois des sorts, mais je ne sais pas en quelle années il a apprit... Donc ne pas s'étonner en voyant un sort de 2ème année, ok ? T'inquiète pas, personne n'a envie de faire de mal à un petit enfant, surtout s'il est sous la protection de gandalf ;)

Akayui:ravie que t'aime :D

et bien tu verra la rencontre harry/nain dans ce chapitre. Quand aux elfes c'est plus tard^^

merci pour tes encouragements !

BlackCerise : merci, mais que veux tu... Je suis sadique de finir comme cela ! X) s'habituer à son nouveau corps ? Disons qu'il n'a pas le choix de toute façon ;)

à bientôt

BakaNekow:ne t' inquiète pas, je continue ! ^^

loubega:merci. Ah bon ? Et ben ravie que t'aime bien^^ j'espère continuer à satisfaire

Marion:et oui il est adorable ! (rien qu'a l'imaginer j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin!)

merci

Lilith Pond : du calme, la voilà la suite ! X)

merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Je suis bien contente que mes oraux se sont terminé ! En tous cas je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi sauf dans une matière... ^^'

yuseiko-chan : hé hé :) et bien la voilà !

Merci pour tous les reviews/Favs/Follows

**chapitre 2 : La caverne aux trésors **

« Mes amis » commença-t-il sous les yeux curieux « Je vous présente le jeune Lintor. »

Le fait que Harry se sentait stressé était un euphémisme . Il n'osait plus bouger devant les regards curieux, étonnaient ou bien grognons des nains. Bien que plus petits que Gandalf, ils restaient plus grands que lui. Malgré la confiance envers le magicien gris, il ressert sa baguette marmonnant sur un sort qu'il pourrait utiliser. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient montré un enchantement facile qui ferait faire des pirouettes de danseuses classiques. Un peu ridicule certes, mais ça lui permettrait de fuir en cas de danger.

Les autres laissèrent passer un nain, qui traversa le groupe telle Moise devant la mer rouge.

Il était grand pour son espèce, avait des cheveux noirs tressés et des yeux bleus qui semblaient l'examiner. Le regard curieux sur son visage se transforma en surprise, en colère puis en incompréhension devant ses oreilles.

« Que fait un enfant elfe avec vous gandalf? »

Vu comment il a craché le nom de mes semblables avec dégoût, il ne devait pas les apprécier pensa le garçon.

« J'ai trouvé ce jeune dans la forêt Thorin. Il est seul et orphelin. Je pensais l'amener auprès des siens, cet endroit n'est pas sécuritaire pour un petit. »

Thorin se calma à ces mots. Comment un si petit garçon pouvait survivre seul avec les Orcs autours ? Le simple fait qu'il soit en pleine nature sans protection est étonnant. Les naissances elfes sont rares, il est connu que tous surprotègent leurs enfants. Si les elfes apprenaient qu'il abandonnait l'un d'eux, il n'était pas certain de survivre à leur vengeance. Bien qu'il déteste ces végétariens aux grandes oreilles, il ne laisserait pas un enfant mourir. Le petit au regard perdu lui rappelait ses neveux quand ils étaient petits.

« Quel âge a tu enfant ? Tu viens de quelle ville ? »

« J'ai onze ans monsieur. »

Onze ans... Si jeune pour les normes elfes, nains et même humain pensa le roi sous la montagne.

« Et je vivais à la maison... Mais pas dans une ville. » il n'avait pas menti. Poudlard est sa maison, et bien que le château se trouvât à coté de Pré-au-Lard , ce n'en fait pas parti.

« Il serait sage de l'emmener à Rivendell, le seigneur Elrond sera bon avec lui » ajouter l'istari.

Thorin grogna à l'idée d'aller chez ses ennemis, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le petit elfe devait rejoindre son peuple.

Pendant ce temps, les autres compagnons regardèrent l'échange aussi silencieusement possible. Tous étaient touchés par ce petit être innocent, bien que certains le cachaient bien comme Dwalin.

Leur chef finit par demander à Oin de bander les pieds de Lintor qui s'était écorché en marchant. Gloin se présenta à Harry, lui qui avait un fils avait l'habitude de porter son petit garçon quand il se blessait. Il souleva le môme et fut étonné par sa légèreté. Puis chacun se mit en route à la recherche de la grotte des trolls. Le roux présenta chacun de la compagnie, puis se mit à parler inlassablement de sa famille. Le petit restait attentif aux nombreuses histoires de Gloin, se demandant si son propre père parlait autrefois de lui avec autant d'amour. Pensant à son papa, il était bien content d'avoir toujours sur lui sa cape.

La compagnie de thorin écu-de-chêne trouva finalement une grotte. La puanteur fit qu' harry été bien content de rester dehors avec d'autres nains. Il semblait que le troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles avait une meilleure hygiène que ceux d'ici... Quand tous sortirent, chacuns avaient quelque chose. Armes, pièces d'or et trésor est la discutions principale du moment. Il fut pris à nouveau dans des bras, mais cette fois-ci de Fili. Le nain est jeune et amusant, lui et son frère le mirent aussitôt à l'aise.

« Quelque chose approche ! »

« prenez vos armes ! »hurla Thorin

Lintor comme toute personne de physiquement 2 ans tremblés dans les bras, étrange qu'il agit comme un enfant...

Il s'accrocha à la chemise du blond. Contrairement à tout à l'heure il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il a bien remarqué que cet endroit est dangereux... L'enfant sortit sa baguette.

**...Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 **

**comment ça c'est court ? Oui je sais j'aime pas écrire des chapitres longs sinon ça m'embrouille et je met 3mois à écrire x)**

**désolé pour l'attente, mais je viens de passer mon bac cette semaine donc...J'étais occupée. Mais chaque review me rend folle de joie, donc continuer à me nourrir XD**

**merci d'avoir lut, et désolé s'il y a des fautes, mais les correcteurs d'orthographes sont pas génial à 100%**

**et comme je suis en vacance, le prochain sera plus rapide, à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 3:Radagast fait la course !

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant, mais je suis partie en vacance puis mon ordie est en panne :'( Vous pouvez remercier mon frangin d'avoir prêté le sien…

En tout cas merci pour les reviews ça me touche beaucoup, et je réponds comme d'habitude à la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : Radagast fait la course !**

L'enfant sortit sa baguette.

Les nains l'encerclait criants les uns aux autres. Harry vit Bilbo fixer sa nouvelle épée avant de se mettre en garde un peu maladroitement. Fili tenait l'enfant d'une main, l'épée dans l'autre. Il était prêt à cacher l'elfe si la situation tournait au carnage. La tension était à son comble quand un traineau surgit d'un buisson. Une sorte de père noël clochard tenait le harnais. Le vieillard hurla de tous ses poumons, déstabilisant le pauvre enfant. Celui-ci se demander s'il allait finir par rencontrer tous les fous de la planète. Entre voldemort qui a voulu le tuer, Dumbledore qui se borne à distribuer des bonbons avec des robes aux couleurs criardes, Un professeur qui a peur de sa propre ombre puis maintenant…Ça ?

« Voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin ! » hurla le fou

« Radagast. C'est Radagast le brun ! » Souffla Gandalf soulagé.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucun danger dans l'immédiat, il rangea sa baguette. Malheureusement Fili intercepta son geste regardant le houx dans sa main.

« Quel est cet étrange objet ? On dirait une branche taillé. »

Son frère s'empara alors de la baguette discrètement en passant le bras au-dessus de Fili.

« Rend la moi ! » cria l'enfant en se tortillant des bras du blond qui le lâcha.

« Oncle avait raison. Les elfes ont d'étranges coutumes pour faire des choses qui ne servent à rien. »

Kili examina ce qu'il tenait cherchant une quelconque utilité. C'est peut-être pour ce frotter le dos ? Il voulait essayer mais Lintor lui agrippa les épaules, lui tirant accidentellement les cheveux durant l'escalade.

« Taisez-vous ! Kili, donne-moi cela ! » Ordonna Thorin qui commencer à ne plus supporter ce vacarme.

Une fois dans sa possession, il interrogea l'elfe.

« A quoi sert ceci ? » exigea-t-il d'une voix qui disait de ne pas mentir ou il payera chère.

Lintor ne savait pas quoi dire. Les nains ignoraient son implication contre les trolls, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait confier sa vrais nature. Gandalf n'a jamais dit qu'il devait cacher ses pouvoirs, mais si jamais en les révélant il faisait une bêtise ? Est-ce que les elfes ont la magie ? Vu le regard du chef de groupe, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de dire la vérité. Il n'était pas un assez bon menteur pour inventer une histoire crédible dans la panique. Et puis… Il ne va pas réagir comme son oncle et sa tante sur la magie vu qu'ils voyagent déjà avec le magicien gris, n'est-ce-pas ?

« …C'est ma baguette magique » chuchota t'il

« Il a dit quoi ? » demanda Fili

« C'EST MA BAGUETTE MAGIQUE ! »cria t'il suffisamment fort pour ne pas répéter.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux sous le choc avant de se retourner brutalement criant à Gandalf de venir.

Le vieil homme avait prêté une oreille attentive sur la conversation depuis le début. Il cacha dans un coin de son esprit les nouvelles inquiétantes de la Forêt Noir. D'après les dires de Radagast, les araignées envahissent le territoire et un nécromancien à fait surface. Beaucoup d'évènements se succédaient, et la quête devenait de plus en plus dangereuse car ils devront traverser cette forêt.

« Qui a-t-il Thorin ? »

« Vous ne m'avait pas prévenu que l'enfant est un magicien ! Vous pensiez peut être me cacher cette information ? Me mentir délibérément ?»

Gandalf ne fut même pas touchés à l'accusation de Thorin . Cependant le magicien marron fut surprit.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Certain elfes ont des dons, mais aucun ne possède de la magie comme cet enfant Gandalf ! Si c'est un magicien nous somme concerné mon ami. »

« Je sais radagast, mais il est très jeune. Il faut en priorité le mettre en sécurité. La suite devra être vue plus tard, mais je me charge de lui en attendant. »

Thorin ne supportant pas d'être ignoré emmena le magicien gris loin du groupe. Voyant que Gandalf géré seul il se désintéressa de la conversation. Harry remarqua que les gros lapins qui tiraient le traineau le regardent. Le magicien était si sale qu'il se demandé s'il se lavait parfois. Apparemment l'hygiène n'était pas la préoccupation première des personnes dans cette sorte de médiéval. Mais le vieillard est le pire. Ses cheveux servait plus de nid pour oiseaux qu'autre chose. Une sorte d'hirondelle venait de s'installer sur lui. Vu la merde qu'il avait dessus, cela doit être souvent. Puis soudainement tous entendirent un hurlement.

« C'était un loup ? » questionna Bilbo « Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup »

Grace à son ouïe d'elfe, Lintor perçu d'où venait le danger. Il observa dans la panique un animal énorme se diriger vers les nains par derrière.

« Attention ! » cria t'il se sa petite voix

Le fauve bondit, abattu par Thorin qui était revenu au cri. Harry tremblait, sans baguette et avec sa petite taille, rien n'empêche la créature de le dévorer. Un second encore plus énorme gronda, Kili lui tira dessus puis Dwalin acheva la bête.

« Des éclaireurs Wargs ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orc n'est pas loin ! »

« A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?! » demanda Gandalf alarmé

« Personne »

« A qui l'avez-vous dit ?! »

« Personne je le jure ! » cria le nain « Au nom de Durin qui a-t-il ? »

« Vous êtes pourchassé »

Tous se regardèrent, les nains essayaient de trouver une solution dans l'urgence de la situation.

« Il nous faut quitter cette endroit. »

« Impossible ! Nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis ! »

« Je vais les lancers à mes trousses. » déclara Radagast confiant.

« Ce sont des wargs de gundabad, ils vous rattraperont » déclara le magicien défaitiste

« Ce sont des lapins de rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essayent donc pour voir. » Ajouta t'il après un court silence.

Les wargs grognent non loin, et le plan fut mis à exécution.

« Lintor, reste avec Fili il sera chargé de te protéger. Ne te met pas en danger. Thorin m'a charger de te redonner ta baguette » il la lui tendit « Si cela se passe mal tu pourras te défendre. Mais ne fait rien d'irréfléchie, j'ai l'intention de t'emmener en un morceau chez le seigneur Elrond. »

L'homme qui ressemblait tant à son directeur le mit donc en garde avant qu'il monte sur le dos de son garde du corps. Le nain pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre la cadence, il aurait tant aimé avoir son Nimbus 2000 ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un orc, mais dès qu'il en vue un il frissonna de terreur. Il ignorait quel sortilège fonctionnerait sur eux et ils étaient si laids. Même Rogue serait un modèle de beauté face à ces créatures qui coursaient le traineau.

Tous profitèrent de la diversion, au signal de Gandalf ils couraient d'un rocher à un autre. Harry comprenait pourquoi c'était Fili qui le portait. Le jeune nain est rapide et endurant. Il ne s'éloignait jamais de son frère et s'encourageait mutuellement d'un regard. Le jeune elfe aurait était incapable de dire combien de temps il c'était écoulé. Cela pourrait être 2 minutes ou bien 1heure pour lui, le temps semblait long à se cacher derrière un rocher. Tous retenaient leur respiration. Un Orc et sa monture était dessus. Fili l'avait posé pour mieux se coller à la paroi. D'un geste de la tête de son oncle, Kili dégaina son arc et tira sur les monstres.

Ils étaient repérés et les Orcs cessèrent de poursuivre le traineau.

« Fuyez ! vite ! »

Nains, magicien, hobbit et elfe couraient dans les plaines. Lintor n'avait pas eu le temps de monter sur les épaules de quelqu'un, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en déranger un et de le ralentir alors qu'il pouvait courir. Lui aussi est endurant grâce au jeu préféré de son cousin '' la chasse à Harry''. Malgré ses courtes jambes, il dépassa la moitié d'entre eux en sprintant!

Cependant il se stoppa quand Bombur s'écroula. Avec sa vue d'elfe il repéra un warg proche. Trop proche.

L'enfant sortit sa baguette ignorant les nains qui se dirigeaient pour les aider. Refusant de laisser mourir quelqu'un, il lança le premier sort venu à l'esprit. Le loup géant se trouvait à moins de trois mètres, il pouvait voir la grande mâchoire et ses dents. Remarqua-t-il tremblant

« Lumos maxima ! »

**Reviews :**

Melior Silverdjane : 2 reviews ? ) et bien tu vas avoir t'a réponse dans ce chapitre. Oui, c'est mignon, mais qui pourrait résister à petit Harry ? sincèrement je sais pas encore quoi faire avec Saru' quand aux elfes, ils voudrons pas lâcher harry XD merci de suivre la fic

Akayui :oh oui il est chou non ?^^

Bleu Pyro kiseru au bec : et ben la voilà^^merci

Madness : et bien tant mieux si t'aime oui, merci d'y penser, j'ai eu mon bac

Alycia Panther : j'ai l'impression que tous le trouve mignon ) j'aime bien les nains moi^^

natyob thank you very much I'll try to update faster computer available but it's hard I'll have to borrow my brother's regularly  
(sorry for the mistakes in English but I use google translation)

Yami-it-Nichi : merci ! La voilà^^

Nekow : merci beaucoup

fings : merci et oui je ne vais pas l'abandonner

Laura-Shi :thank you. I also use a lot of translation button

Le poussin Fou : bonjour, moi aussi j'adore les fics du même genre. C'est vrais que c'est rare, mais je crois en avoir déjà lut une avec un harry de 11ans mais ce n'était pas le même contexte^^il y aura forcément des modifications légères ou non. Thorin l'accepte un peu vite c'est vrais, mais pour lui c'est juste pour un court temps. Il déteste les elfes mais pour moi il n'est pas cruel au point de laisser un enfant mourir dans la nature. Chacun sa vision des choses mais à aucun moment il va s'occuper d'harry à part le garder en vie, faut pas pousser^^

En espérant que cela vous a plu ! Laisser des commentaires, même court cela fait plaisir ^^ au prochain chapitre : les elfes ! A bientôt


	5. Chapter 4: Le choc des elfes

**Petit elfe inattendu**

Bonjour à tous et désolé de l'attente. J'ai récupéré mon ordinateur la semaine dernière, c'était mon disque dur qui avait laché, donc plus de données^^'

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews/favoris/Follows.

**chapitre 4: Le choc des elfes**

"Lumos maxima!"

Harry ferma les yeux, l'épargnant de la forte luminosité qui émana de sa baguette. Malheureusement pour le warg, le sortilège l'éblouit. Le loup monstrueux grogna de douleur. Il avait perdu la vue temporairement. Profitant que l'animal soit déboussolé, le petit elfe secoua le nain derrière lui.

"Debout Bombur!"

Le warg fut abattu d'une fléche dans la carotide. Harry se retourna, croisant le regard de Bofur venant aider son frère. Kili, à coté, se chargea de couvrir leur fuite.

"Ta magie est incroyable Lintor! Tu n'aurais pas quelques sorts qui nous aideraient?"demanda le plus jeune nain.

"Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Cela fait seulement 6 mois que j'apprend la magie..."

Le petit groupe rattrapèrent rapidement les autres. Pour l'elfe, cette course était horrible. Peur, fatigue, bruits. Il se demandait si un elfe pouvait avoir des courbatures... S'il s'en sort vivant. La Compagnie tenta tant bien que mal d'échapper aux horribles créatures mais celles-ci les rattrapèrent rapidement. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant pensa Harry.

"Par ici! venez!"cria Gandalf guidant la compagnie.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Thorin aperçu les orcs sur la colline face à eux.

"En voilà d'autres !"affirma Kili désignant les ennemis qui les encerclèrent.

"Kili! Tue les!" ordonna son oncle

"Nous somme cernés!"

Au même instant, le magicien gris chercha quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une seconde sur un rocher avant de glisser furtivement dans un trou à l'intérieur. Il porta le petit garçon, le posant délicatement à l'intérieur. Les nains ce sont alors aperçu de leurs absences.

"Ils approchent!"

"Où est Lintor?!" paniqua Fili cherchant le petit brun du regard.

"Gandalf aussi est absent!" informa Bofur

"Il nous a abandonnés!" fit Dwalin

Ori tira sur un Warg avec son lance pierre, mais la créature n'a dû rien sentir ou alors s'en fiche complétement.

"Il faut tenir!" hurla Thorin en dégainant sa lame, près à combattre jusqu'à la mort.

"Par ici pauvres fous!"

Gandalf sort sa tête de la crevasse afin d'attirer l'attention des nains. Harry lui se demande alors pourquoi il à mit autant de temps. Le petit elfe les vit alors le rejoindre, Kili et Thorin en dernier. Ce fut à ce moment que le son d'un cor retentit dans la vallée. Des bruits de combat se firent entendre et un orc chuta à leurs pieds. Gandalf dirigea son bâton vers l'ennemi, le tâtant avant de remarquer que l'orc à une flèche planté dans le cou."Des elfes!" grogna Thorin en examinant la flêche.

"Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ?"demanda Dwalin examinant les allentours.

"Nous le suivons bien sûr !" répondit Bofur.

"Je pense que c'est plus sage"

Bilbo fixa du regard le magicien, il avait l'imprecion qu'il ne leurs disait pas tout.

"Tu viens Bilbo?" demanda une petite voix musical et douce à coté de lui. L'enfant était plus discret qu'un hobbit, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se rappela que sa mère raccontait que les elfes avaient le pas leger. Il tendit la main au petit qui accepta en lui souriant timidement. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Lintor,il restait curieux de ce petit si gentil, fragil mais courageux. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une vallée à la végétation luxuriante et aux multiples petite cascades. Une cité élegante se trouvait là.

"La vallée d'Imladris. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom" explique Gandalf

"Fondcombe" murmura le hobbit.

Bilbo était si fasciné qu'il lâcha la main de l'enfant. Ce dernier ne s'en aperçu même pas. Il avait la sensation d'être revenu 6 mois en arrière quand il vit Poudlard pour la première fois. Bouche-bé, il examina le lieu. Cette ville était parfaite et semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Là ou Pourdlard est impressionnant par sa taille et ses tours, Imladris n'est que élégance et perfection. Dans les deux cas, les lieux sont magiques et anciens.

" Ici ce trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer. Voici la demeure des elfes Lintor."

"C'était votre plan depuis le début : nous conduire chez notre ennemi" fit Thorin qui n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout.

"Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La seule animosité ici, est celle que vous avez amenée avec vous." répliqua Gandalf "Et puis, on était d'accord d'emmener l'enfant en sécurité."

"Ils nous empêcherons de continuer notre quête." tenta de convaincre le roi nain bien que sachant que cela était perdu d'avance vu qu'il fallait donner l'enfant à son peuple.

"Nous avons besoin de renseignements. Il nous faudra donc faire preuve de tact, de courtoisie et d'une bonne dose de charme, c'est pourquoi vous me laisserez parler, moi." insista le magicien.

Lintor sautilla sur les rochers afin de rejoindre ses deux nains préféré.

"A ton avis Kili, comment Gandalf veut charmer les elfes?"

"Il va peut être leur offrir des fleurs, les elfes aiment cela" plaisanta t'il rentrant dans le jeu de l'enfant.

"j'espère qu'il n'est pas comme une de mes connaissance qui offrirait plutôt des bonbons" rigola l'enfant imaginant Dumbledore distribuer des friandises aux elfes."Si ca se trouve ils accepteraient."dit le blond amusé.

Ils profitèrent de la marche pour raconter les blagues que les frères avaient fait dans leur enfance.

"...Quand Kili était petit, il prenait les outils de la forge à Thorin pour retirer tout les clous des chaises. Il en avait une boite entière! Mais maman et oncle n'étaient pas content lorsque les chaises s'écroulaient avec eux dessus! Comme sa chaise était la seul qui n'était pas démonté, le coupable fut tout de suite désigné. Pour le punir Thorin échangea les chaises. On mangeaient tout les trois devant lui alors que Kili devait tout réparer! "

"J'ai mangé froid en plus ce jour là." bouda Kili

S'en suivit différentes anecdotes sur tout les nains jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent sur le pont entouré de deux statuts. Ils arrivèrent sur la place en pierre, face à un escalier. L'istari surveilla l'enfant du regard.

"Mithrandir" interpella l'elfe brun qui descendit des marches.

"Ah, Lindir" répondit Gandalf en souriant

"Nous vous savions dans la vallée"ajouta t'il en elfique

"je souhaiterai voir le Seigneur Elrond."

"Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici"

"Pas ici ? Alors où est-il ?"Harry était resté suffisamment discret pour ne pas ce faire remarquer. Par pour encore longtemps vu qu'il chuchota avec Fili.

"Dit, c'est cela son 'charmes'?"

L'enfant mit sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses ricanements devant le sourire du nain. Cependant, sa remarque ne passa pas inaperçu face à l'ouïe fine de son semblable. Lindir fronça doucement les sourcils en entendant un rire enfantin et musical. Voyant l'origine, il vit un très petit garçon brun aux yeux vert et aux oreilles...Pointus?! Son masque calme et impassible se fissura sous le choc. Sa mâchoire tomba. S'il ne possédait pas la fameuse équilibre des elfes, il se serait prit le pied dans sa cape.

Le son d'un cor de bataille se fit entendre au loin puis une troupe de cavaliers arrivait au galop. Les nains se regroupèrent pour ce protéger de la 'menace'. Les soldats elfes les encerclèrent avant que l'un d'eux s'avance.

"Gandalf!"

"Seigneur Elrond!" sourit le magicien."mon ami"salua t'il"Où étiez-vous?"

"Nous chassions des orcs venus du sud" Informa le seigneur des lieux."Nous en avions tué au col caché"ajouta t'il en descendant de son cheval avant d'accueillir son ami.

De là où il était, Lintor se dit que le charme de Gandalf est vrais vu qu'il recevait un câlin.

"C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici" dit-t-il, tout en tendant une épée à Lindir qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous" répondit Gandalf.

"Bienvenu Thorin, fils de Thraïn." dit le seigneur en voyant Thorin s'approcher.

"Il me semble ne pas vous conaitre."

"Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était Roi-sous-la-Montagne"

"Ah oui? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous" répondit le nain d'un ton sec.

Au même moment Lintor se remit à rire. Il affichait un air rêveur imaginant une confrontation entre Thorin et Rogue. Ce serait épique! Lindir réagit aussitôt, informant Elrond de la découverte.

"Mon seigneur, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais un petit elfe les accompagnent."

Le-dit seigneur cligna les yeux semblant avoir mal entendu. Il détourna son regard pour trouver un petit elfe d'environ 10 étés derrière un jeune nains.

"Comment cela est-il possible Gandalf?"

"C'est une bien longue histoire, qui devra être raconter plus tard. "

Après une phrase en elfique, les grognements de Gloin, les nains pénétrèrent dans la cité guidé par un elfe. Aucun ne remercia pour l'invitation, bavardant entre eux.

"Merci monsieur de nous accueillir" chuchota doucement Harry.

Le seigneur elfique s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, avant de faire son plus beau sourire au petit garçon.

"C'est un plaisir petit, tu est ici chez toi. Je me nomme Elrond, puis-je connaitre le tiens?"

"Lintor"répondit il timidement devant une personne si importante.

"Bienvenu Lintor. Tu dois être affamé et épuisé" ajouta t'il en le voyant prit le petit miracle dans ses bras, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant tout le trajet il remarquait les regards de son peuple dirigé à sa précieuse charge. Cela n'était pas étonnant. Les naissances elfes étant rares, tous sont fêtés. Voir un petit elfe inconnu de tous doit en étonner plus d'un. Lintor s'endormit, mais ce n'est pas étonnant d'après Gandalf il a eu une journée épuisante. Il confia l'enfant à une servante qui se chargea de le changer, retirant les vêtements bien trop grand pour lui avant le coucher. Avant de partir, il se promit d'examiner l'enfant à son réveil après avoir vu une étrange cicatrice. Ensuite, il accompagna le magicien gris dans la direction des chants nains. En moins de 20 minutes, toute la ville ne parlait plus que de l'endormit.

... Pendant ce temps à Poudlard...

Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait dans sont bureau. Le directeur était préoccupé d'un de ses élève: Harry Potter. D'après les témoins le garçon aurait disparut lorsque son chaudron aurait explosé. Et aucune nouvelle du sorcier depuis.

"Professeur Dumbledore" salua l'enseignant des potions de sa voix sec puis d'un hochement de tête.

"Ah! Severus, mon garçon! assis toi, je t'en pris. Un bonbon au citron?" proposa le vieux sorcier aux yeux bleu pétillant.

"Non merci."

"Des nouvelles de harry? " Demanda t'il les mains tapotant sur son bureau, montrant sa nervosité.

"Aucune. Je ne sais pas ce que Potter à fait. Mais pour réussir à changer à ce point l'effet de la potion, il est plus mauvais que je le pensais. Comme son père il aime attirer l'attention, les élèves ne parle plus que de lui... Comme si cela changé par rapport à d'habitude."

"Severus!" avertit le directeur d'un regard "Il n'y est pour rien."

Le professeur renifla dédaigneusement, n'en croyant pas un mot."A tu examiné les ingrédients?"

"C'est la première chose que j'ai faite. Mais dans la panique de l'explosion des chaudrons ont étaient renversés, se mélangeant avec la potion... Griffondors sans cervelles."

"Je vois..." souffla t'il abattu. "Préviens moi si tu a du nouveau. Et concernant Quirell?"

La conversation dura tard, pendant ce temps deux élèves de premières années fouillaient la bibliothèque sans grand espoir pour un roux. La fille était elle déterminé à y passer la nuit.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Alycia Panther: **merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, sincérement :) désolé pour la longueur, mais j'ai du mal à faire des longs chapitre

**Aurysadik:**l'idée est tentante mais non. ^^'

**BakaNekow: **Et merci à toi pour la review :)

**Melior Silverdjane: **n'est-ce-pas? XD je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'imaginer cela^^ thorin est égale à lui, il se mefit de beaucoup de chose. Et c'étais une bonne occasion de critiquer papy Alf (c'est comme cela que j'appel gandalf ). Oui, j'essaye de le faire protecteur avec harry, ravie que tu le recent aussi . Bye et merci ;)

**konomu-imouto:**merci! oui, il est mignon pas vrais? : 3 mais moi aussi j'aurais peur si un warg voulait me bouffer! XD

**Akayui: **merci :D et bien la voilà!

**saashi samy: **thank you :)

**Yami-ya-Nichi:** merci beaucoup! :) et ben j'espere que la rencontre elfe/harry ne t'aura pas déçu alors

**Neiflheim: **et bien tu à la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. accro?

**Merci à tous!**

**étant donné que je repart en vacance, je ne pourais pas écrire de chapitre car personnelement j'aime pas laisser mon ordinateur dans une tente. C'est pas vraiment sécurisé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire^^' Merci pour les reviews, continuez comme cela sa me fait trop plaisir et à dans deux semaines! **


	6. Chapter 5 partie 1: Imladris

**Petit elfe inattendu**

Me voici de retour de mes vacances en bretagne! :) merci de vos reviews, j'ai lu chacun d'eux et mes réponses sont à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude. Désolé du retard, je devais le poster hier, mais j'ai passé la journée à visiter ma futur ville d'étudiante et le soir j'ai fait du ménage à la recherche de la télécomande... Que j'ai pas trouvé :'(

l'univers Harry potter et le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, dommage.

**chapitre 5: Imladris**

**partie 1**

_Je me trouvais dans un couloir en pierre. Les vieux murs qui m'entouraient se resserraient, me forçant à courir. Fuir, je veux fuir! Je sens des milliers d'yeux fixer chaque mouvement. Des regards d'espoirs, de respect et surtout d'admirations. Pour ces gens je suis le survivant, ils semblent oublier qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin. Qui dit que j'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort? Et si c'est vrai pourquoi moi?_

_"Harry!"_

_La voix venait d'une porte. Étrangement, elle n'était pas là avant._

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je vais me réveiller._

_Je tendis la main, poussant rapidement la poignée. La salle ne contenait qu'un miroir que je connaissais bien._

_Riséd el rueoc not ed siam egasiv not sap ertnom en ej_

_« je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ». _

_Il fait un pas en avant s'attendant à voir son reflet avec sa famille. Son père lui souriait, posant sa main sur son épaule. Sa mère, elle, remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille avant de le regarder avec amour. Il sourit puis un groupe de gens apparu derrière lui. Ils s'agissaient de..._

_..._

La compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne se trouvait attablée. Chacun d'eux regrettait les banquets nains en fixant d'un œil mauvais les plats dépourvus de viandes.

"J'aime pas la verdure" déclara Ori devant une feuille de salade.

Les elfes indifférents aux grommèlements des nains, déposaient plats de légumes, chantaient des chansons ou discutaient.

"Est-ce-qu'ils auraient de la purée?"

_..._

"J'espère que l'enfant ira bien." murmura Gandalf marchant dans les couloirs.

"Que s'avez vous de lui mellon nin?"

À cet instant, le ton du seigneur Elrond exigeait une réponse. Il voulait comprendre le mystère de la venue du petit elfe.

"Lintor vient de loin. Il est orphelin, c'est un garçon intelligent, courageux mais téméraire. Il a souffert dans sa jeune vie... Le reste, c'est au garçon de vous le dire. Je ne vais pas révéler tout ce qu'il m'a dit sans son accord au risque de perde sa confiance."

"Vous y etes attaché." ce n'est pas une question, mais bien un constat.

"Peut-être bien." Avoua-t-il d'un sourire. "Allons rejoindre maintenant les nains ils nous attendent. Je ne suis pas cependant habillé pour un diné" déclara-t-il en examinant sa tenue d'un air à moitié désolé.

"Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais" affirma Elrond en grimpant quelques marches menant à la terrasse.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table au bout .Thorin qui est avec eux ne semblait pas très emballé par son repas végétarien. Le magicien en profita pour présenter les armes trouvées dans la cachette des trolls. Le dirigeant de Fondcombe reconnu alors les armes, détaillant leurs prouesses. L'istari expliqua alors leur acquisition trouvée sur la grande route de l'Est.

"Et que faisiez-vous sur la grande route de l'Est?"

_..._

Beaucoup de discutions avaient eux lieu dans la soirée, mais le lendemain matin un petit corps s'agitta. Une tete immerga de sous les dras, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Harry regarda sa chambre. Il était tellement fatigué hier et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'examiner. Il se trouvait sur un grand lit en bois clair, sur les murs étaient accrochés des tapisseries bleues assortit aux draps. Quelques meubles, une porte et un balcon complaisaient la pièce. Le tout était simple, beau et lumineux.

Petit harry se leva en même temps que l'aube apparut. Il se lava le visage avec une bassine d'eau disposé dans un coin, avant de chercher des habits à sa taille... Rien. Il se resigna à rester en tenue de nuit, avant de prendre sa baguette. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de poche, il la tenait avec ses dents avant de se couvrir avec la cape de son père.

Lintor ouvrit la porte, regardant de tous les côtés avant de sortir en courant. Il espérait trouver Gandalf pour lui raconter son rêve et trouver des vêtements au passage.

"Ce couloir me dit quelque chose... Je tourne en rond!"

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il cherchait la sortie, les couloirs semblaient être un labyrinthe sans fin. Il balança sa baguette et sa cape sur le sol avant de bouder recroqueviller, les bras autour des genoux relevés. Il entendit alors des pas, un autre enfant sort d'une chambre. Brun aux yeux bleus, Il semblait un peu plus âgé que lui." Mae govannen ! Tu dois être le petit elfe que tout le monde parle. Je m'appelle Estel, et toi?" demanda joyeusement l'enfant humain.

"Moi c'est Lintor."

**Réponses des reviews:**

saashi samy: merci :)

Melior Silverdjane: Et bien pas vraiment, et je ne pense pas que cette potion existe. Il faudrait alors recréer celle d'harry mais sans les composant c'est imposible. Tu verra par toi meme la suite de l'histoire ;)

Silvermane1: thank you

Neiflheim: ca les a pas fait fuir, mais aveuglés ;) en faite l'idée m'est venu car une fois j'ai aveuglé mon frère avec un appareil photo et il pouvait rien voir pendant quelques minutes. Du coup j'ai pensé à faire cela sur le warg. Ah? Mince alors, j'espère que tu n'ira pas en cure de desintoxication à cause de ma fic ( oui, je suis pas drole, je sais...^^') merci!

BakaNekow: peut etre bien que oui, peut etre bien que non ;) de rien et merci à toi! :)

sissi72-me: et oui, mais est-ce-que les recherches vont réussir? Telle est la question ;) merci de suivre

konomu-imouto: Je suis la trame du hobbit en effet, mais je ne laisse pas l'univers d'harry potter de coté ^^ il parrait évident qu'il va les accompagner, au moins à une partie du voyage, le reste je te laisse découvrir. Merci de la review

Guest:merci! oui, harry est très petit(deja qu'il est pas grand à la base dans le livre, j'ai rajouté une couche XD )

Waanzin die: merci! et oui j'ai passé de bonne vacances :) ...Si je ne compte pas le fait de m'être cassé la gueule le premier jour ;) Il est chou mon harry! :D

anahissa: moi aussi je lis des fics petit harry, est en effet tous sont en anglais(vive google traduction, mon meilleur ami pendant la lecture^^) Pour ce qui est des fics original, il y en a des bonnes en francais, mais si tu veux que du petit harry, il y a en effet pas vraiment de choix. Des fautes j'en ferai toujours, mon correcteur d'ortho corrige pas tous. Un style travaillé? Cela m'étonne mais me fait plaisir, surtout que j'écris un peu tout d'un coup sans brouillion sur mon ordi. Merci de suivre!

Lord Mortensen : Thank you! :) I hope you like this chapter

**11 reviews sans compter les follows/favoris! merci du soutient! :D**


	7. Chapter 5 partie 2: Imladris

**Petit elfe inattendu**

Salut, voici un autre petit chapitre. Je sais que leur "petitesse" (mot qui existe pas au passage) embete des personnes désolé. Au passage j'ai pas retrouvé ma télécomande, mais vu que je suis en interna, la connexion internet est difficile, donc les chapitres ne serons postés que le weekend sauf en vacance. J'espere que votre rentré c'est bien passé ;)

bonne lecture

disclairer: harry potter et le hobbit ne sont pas à moi blablaba...Besoin de le préciser? Cela aurait était si bien si c'etait le cas...

**chapitre 5: Imladris**

**partie 2**

"Moi c'est Lintor"

L'humain lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait un enfant de ce monde, il lui sourit timidement en réponse.

Soudainement ils entendirent une porte claquer non loin et des pas fermes dans leur direction. Aussitôt, Estel sursauta. Il prit la main d'harry avant de le trainer dans les couloirs en courant, comme s'il avait le feu au cul.

Gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, tout droit, droite, les couloirs s'éternisaient... Le jeune homme stoppa brusquement sa course, Lintor lui rentra dedans, causant leur chute.

"Aie!"

Estel rigola mais s'arrêta en se retournant. Le petit elfe saignait du nez!

"désolé! " il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant larmoyant "tu va bien? Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Cela met déjà arriver en me battant avec mes frères. Appuis sur ta narine, si le sang continue à couler je t'emmènerai à Ada. "Harry s'executa puis le saignement fini par s'arreter, salissant au passage le sol et ses mains. Il regarda son ainé, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Tu es dans un triste état... On dirait que tu as croisé un orc! Faut te laver."son regard se porta sur la tenue de nuit"et te changer." "Heu...je cherchai des vêtements puis je me suis perdu" ajouta-il rougissant.

Estel fut très gentille avec lui, il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'excusa pendant le trajet sur la course, il fuyait ses frères. Ceux-ci n'apprécient apparemment pas d'avoir des cafards dans leur botes. Tout contend de faire oublier la mésaventure à son nouveau camarade de jeu, il enchaina la conversation sur son Ada puis sur son conseiller Erestor. Il était en train de raconter une blague sur son professeur quand ils arrivèrent. Harry jeta sa chemise ensanglantée sur le sol avant de rejoindre la petite bassine d'eau de ce matin. Son nouvel ami lui prêta de vieux vêtements trop petit à lui mais en parfait état et pile à sa taille. Cela lui changeait des haillons de Dudley qui prenait beaucoup moins soins de ses affaires. Une fois vêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalong bleu nuit, Estel l'emmena dans les jardins où ils trouvèrent des fruits murs. Ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'au moment où il dut raconter son voyage avec les nains. Il hésita au moment de parler de sa magie, mais Estel le prit bien et demanda une démonstration. Harry prit une brindille et la transforma en aiguille. C'était un tour qu'il avait aprit lors de sa première cour de métamorphose.

"Génial! tu peux le transformer en autre chose?"

Géné par tant d'éloge pour si peu, il acquit et transforma un lézard en verre à pied.

Pendant ce temps, la servante qui avait couché Lintor la veille rentrée dans sa chambre pensant qu'il dormait. La jeune femme hurla en voyant le lit vide et la chemise couverte de sang. Le cri alerta la garde qui prit peur pour l'enfant elfe. En plus de la chemise, du sang avait était retrouvé dans un couloir. C'est pourquoi que moins de 5 minutes plus tard, tous les elfes de Fondcombe se mirent à paniquer et courir dans toute la ville sous le regard incrédule des nains.

**Alycia Panther: je suis vraiment désolé :/ merci de suivre, et en compensation j'essayerais d'en ecrire plus souvent^^**

**Neiflheim: en effet il prend un coup de jeune avec moi!^^ je voulais que harry ait un ami enfant, mais plus vieux que lui. Et aragorn ne va pas se plaindre, je suppose qu'une enfance a imladris est plus agréable que voyager avec la sueure et la crasse qu'il devait deja avoir a 27ans XD**

**oui, je pense que l'ont est nombreuses à avoir un humour débile...**

**saashi samy: Merci! :D**

**Melior Silverdjane:en effet, estel est le fournisseur de fringue! ;)**

**désolé, mais je vais pas spoiler :P Merci de suivre :)**

**Akayui: merci, il est craquant pas vrais? je veux le meme à la maison! :D**

**Anahissa: ah ok! :) j'avoue, moi la salade ca va bien un jour ou deux mais la viande ca manque!**

**Waanzin die: de rien et merci! **


	8. Chapter 6: Lien

**Petit elfe inattendu**

*sort de sa tombe* Hello les gens ! Et non je ne suis pas morte. J'avoue que j'avais perdu ma motivation sur cette histoire, mais la laisser inachevée avec tout les mots gentils pour avoir la suite m'ont fait un peu bouger. Vous pouvez être fière car sans vous cette histoire aurait était abandonné. Je vous embrasse très fort pour vos reviews, vos Follow /Favorite. Câlin pour votre patience ;)

A bientôt

**Chapitre 6: **

« Vous n'aurez pas vu le petit elfe? » telle était la question à toutes les lèvres.  
Depuis que du sang avait été retrouvé, la panique règne dans le cœur de chaque habitant. Imaginer un petit elfe, si précieux pour eux en danger suffisait à rendre chaque elfe habituellement gracieux à courir partout comme poursuivi par Sauron en personne ou à ramper sous les tables .  
Totalement inconscient du chaos provoqué, les deux enfants jouaient dans une partie déserte des jardins. Estel était admiratif devant la magie du bambin et continuait de réclamer une démonstration.  
« Et les sortilèges de crâne chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb, tu me les montreras . Cela pourrait être utile pour une blague ! »  
Bien qu'étant le plus vieux physiquement, Estel n'était pas aussi mure et restait insouciant. Quant à Lintor, il s'amusait énormément avec ce compagnon de jeux. Ils jouèrent à cache mais le plus jeune gagnait toujours grâce à son ouïe fine. Cependant, comme tout petit enfant, Lintor s'épuisa rapidement et finit par s'endormir. L'humain se stoppa dans la narration d'une légende elfe lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son ami sur son épaule. C'était agréable pour lui de ne plus être le plus jeune, une profonde affection le lier à l'elfe. Comme un lien fraternel. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait vu que l'enfant ne disait rien de sa vie mais il se jura de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. C'est tout fière de sa décision qu'il finit par entendre des appels désespérés.  
« Petit elfe ? Petit elfe ? Où êtes-vous?! »  
Un garde finit par pénétrer dans le jardin à vive allure. Il jetait des regards frénétiques dans tous les sens. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur le duo, soupirant de soulagement en les voyant ensemble et en bonne santé. Le bambin fut bordé dans son lit pendant que son nouveau frère du cœur fut réprimandé pour le bazar causé.

-Poudlard-

« Hermione, je ne suis pas certain que c'est une bonne idée. » chuchota le garçon roux « Il faut que l'ont face quelque chose Ron ! Harry a certainement des ennuis, et si c'était nous qui avions disparu, il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. »

« Sauf que lui n'aurait jamais trouvé ce bouquin, ce n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque. D'ailleurs explique-moi toujours comment tu as pu trouver la formule qui nous faut, dans un livre sans titre, coincé dans des pavés sur Morgane le Fay et Agrippa. Notre livre avait rien à faire dans la section histoire ! Comment tu fais pour trouver toujours tout ? »

« Justement Ron, si tu allais un peu plus souvent faire des recherches pour l'histoire de la magie, tu aurais remarqué se livre. Je m'en souvenais vaguement, mais il suffisait de retrouver l'étagère où je l'avais aperçu. Maintenant, fait moins de bruit, je dois me concentrer pour être certaine de ne faire aucune erreur» expliqua Hermione tout en formant un cercle de rune sur le sol.


End file.
